1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to providing presentation virtualization of cloud services and a server therefor, and more particularly, to maintaining minimum readability of text regions and reducing transmission to a terminal through a network, in the process in which a virtualization server renders and encodes an image of a service platform to provide presentation virtualization.
2. Description of Related Art
Users may be provided with services in various fields such as gaming, music and movies through network services. Users may also be provided with a virtual world similar to a real world based on virtual reality technology, real-time interaction technology, etc. Accordingly, high functional and high performance service terminals have been demanded, thereby accelerating developments in service terminals.
However, as developments in services have overtaken developments in service terminals, there may be a case where service terminals could not execute services. In order to solve this problem, cloud technology, which enables a platform to execute functions executed by a terminal and provide execution results to the terminal, is emerging.
Cloud computing is computing technology that logically consolidates scattered information technology (IT) sources, such as hardware, software, and data, through the Internet such that the sources are dynamically utilized as needed.
Presentation virtualization is one of core technologies for cloud computing. According to presentation virtualization, processes therefor are carried out at remotely from an input/output (I/O) terminal, such that a server activates an application program, and a user terminal controls the program.
In particular, according to presentation virtualization, a central server activates an application program, and a user terminal accesses the server to utilize the corresponding application program, irrespective of an operation system of the user terminal.
However, plural user terminals are connected to the central server to execute an application program, and continuously receive a result screen from the central server. As such, when network bandwidth is insufficient, the user terminals may not naturally display the result screen in real time. If network bandwidth is broadened to solve the problem, a large amount of costs for broadening the network bandwidth would be required.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2004-0072612 entitled “A Method for Compressing and Restoring Moving Image and Device Therefor” (hereinafter “Patent Document 1,” the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference) relates to a method for compressing data of a moving image by dividing the moving image into a plurality of blocks, removing some pixels to compress a size of the blocks, and sequentially carrying out discrete cosine transformation (DCT), quantization, and entropy decoding for the compressed blocks, a method for restoring the blocks by sequentially carrying out entropy decoding, reverse quantization, and reverse DCT for the compressed data to restore the blocks, searching and first interpolating pixels in a position of an inclined line with pixel values within the blocks restored from the blocks prior to the compression, and subsequently, interpolating deleted pixels in the manner that pixels in the other positions are secondarily interpolated, and a method for reconstructing the restored square blocks to be original screen image data. However, in compressing a moving image, the related art does not classify divided blocks of a screen into images and texts and does not use different compression methods therefor. Accordingly, there is a problem because in case of a large amount of compression, readability of texts is deteriorated.
In order to solve the problem, technology, which encodes sub-blocks by classifying the sub-blocks into images and texts and using different encoding methods therefor, thereby reducing an amount of data to be transmitted and maintaining readability of texts, has been demanded.